


Always

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: It was always him. It was a surprise that Harry didn’t notice it sooner, but his eyes always seemed to find themselves locked onto Draco. The other wizard was someone with an ethereal beauty, starlight hair and liquid platinum eyes





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank you guys for the sweet comments. I'm going to be having my surgery on the 21st, so wish me luck.

* * *

It was always him. It was a surprise that Harry didn’t notice it sooner, but his eyes always seemed to find themselves locked onto Draco. The other wizard was someone with an ethereal beauty, starlight hair and liquid platinum eyes. Harry wasn’t entirely sure how he hadn’t noticed it during their Hogwarts days. But Draco Malfoy was an exquisite creature.  
“You’re staring at him again.” Ginny commented, Harry turned to look at the witch. He had forgotten that he was actually in the middle of a conversation with her when his mind went blank. Everything about Draco made Harry stop. His thoughts just went on pause.

“What’s wrong with that?” Harry queried stubbornly, did it really matter if he was staring at Draco? Ginny in turn let out a sharp laugh. Of course the youngest Weasley would find great amusement from his defensive attitude.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Ginny smiled, “It’s just you look at him like he’s a figment of your imagination. Like if you blink, he’ll disappear.”

“Do I really look at him like that?” Harry frowned, the idea of his feelings being so easily read worried him. What if Draco thought that he was a weirdo with a strange infatuation with him.

“You do.” Ginny answered, “But I’m sure he’s used to it with your years of staring at him… It’s just. I don’t understand why you continue to look at him like that. You have him. You’re together.”

“Hey Ginny, Hermione said she needed some assistance with something. I’m not entirely sure what. But it sounded important.” Blaise cut in, it was weird to see his and Draco’s friends communicate in a normal manner.

“We’ll talk later.” Ginny insisted, before rushing off to find Hermione. Blaise took her place next to Harry, and the wizard couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with it.

“Don’t worry too much about what she said.” Blaise stated firmly, “You’re not the only one that looks at Draco like that.”

“What do you mean by that? Who else looks at Draco like that?” Harry hissed out, feeling threatened. Blaise let out a harsh laugh before staring at Harry.

“I worded that wrong.” Blaise started, “What I meant to say was that Draco looks at you the same way. You’re both enamoured with each other, it’s not a one sided thing.”

“But is that not unhealthy?” Harry wondered out loud, “If I look at Draco like he’s mythical, wouldn’t that make me have high expectations of him?”

“No. Because you don’t look at him as if he was mythical.” Blaise explained, “The look you have, the only way I can describe it is, that you’re wondering how you got so lucky.”

“I didn’t think I would ever have to say this. But thank you for the talk Blaise.” Harry smiled, before noticing the dark eyes wizard’s eyes seemed to stray to a certain Weasley and in that moment, everything that Blaise said to Harry made sense, “So you and Ginny. When did that happen?”

“Now Potter. You’re imagining things.” Blaise frowned. But Harry knew what he saw.

“If I noticed, I’m definite that a lot of other people have too.” Harry laughed, he knew he was taking a jab at himself, but it was true. He was usually the last person to notice anything.

“Oh dear Merlin. You might be right there.” Blaise groaned, before letting out a little yelp at the sight of Draco who seemed to apparate in front of them.

“So I’m guessing Harry just found out about you and Ginny?” Draco asked Blaise, making the wizard splutter at the question, “Please. Only an imbecile wouldn’t notice. No offence to you Haribo, but you just don’t notice things like this.”

“No offence taken.” Harry snorted, letting Draco kiss his cheek as an apology.

“Ugh. The two of you are disgusting.” Blaise complained, “Get a room or something.”

“We have a room that sees plenty of activity.” Draco grinned, “I think the Zabini family will expand exponentially.”

“Chiudi il becco.” Blaise frowned, before walking away. Draco seemed to think whatever Blaise had said was the funniest thing he had heard all the day.

“What did he just say?” Harry asked curiously, watching as Draco calmed his down from his laughing fit.

“He told me to shut my mouth.” Draco answered, “He only really speaks Italian when he’s annoyed.”

“You know Italian?” Harry smiled, he wouldn’t be surprised if Draco did know the language. The blond seemed to have a knack for learning languages.

“Harry. You know I love you, so you can’t tell this to anyone.” Draco started, “But the only reason I learnt Italian was so that I could wind Blaise up.”

“You’re a bit of a psycho. But I do love you.” Harry laughed, pressing his lips against Draco’s.

“Get a room, mate!” Ron yelled from the other side of the room, “Everyone’s tired of you guys snogging up the place.”

“Well, I guess we’ll see you around then.” Draco smirked, making Ron glare at him.

“Draco stop teasing him.” Harry scolded, flicking the tip of Draco’s nose.

“Sorry darling. I always seem to forget that he’s going to be your best man.” Draco apologised, earning a gasp from the people around them.

“You’re getting married?” Neville smiled, “Congratulations!”

“How is everyone okay with this?” Harry asked Draco after multiple congratulations, “I was expecting a lot more people to be furious and protest.”

“Everyone expected it.” Draco stated firmly, “It’s the way that you look at me.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that.” Harry groaned, leaning his face against Draco’s chest. Glasses were such an obstruction and seemed to get in the way of everything.

“Because they have eyes.” Draco smiled, “But all I need you to know is that I love you and it will always be you. It has always been you.”

“It has always been you too.” Harry smiled, kissing the bottom of Draco’s chin and cuddling up to him.

“Mate. I think it’s home time for you.” Ron teased, “You’re getting to mushy.”

“Love is mushy Weasley.” Draco grinned, “Harry’s had to deal with your mushiness with Hermione for a while, now it’s your turn to deal with his.”

“That was very eloquent Draco.” Hermione giggled, “I think Harry’s changing your vocabulary.”

“I wish I could say it was Harry. But I’ve been around far too many Weasley’s recently.”

“We’ve practically adopted him into the family.” Ginny laughed.

“Of course we have! Anyone that our Harry loves, we love.” Molly added.

“Who would have ever thought that the Malfoy family and Weasley family would get along for once.” Arthur smiled, “We’re glad to have you Draco.”

“I’m glad to be here.” Draco responded firmly.

It was strange to admit it. But Draco was happy with how everything seemed to be developing. He couldn’t help but appreciate that day that he had ran into Harry Potter. And he couldn’t help but feel it was fate. Because it was always Harry. The wizard that his eyes seemed to lock on. The one person that caused his thoughts to stop working. There was something about those eyes. Absinthe eyes that seemed to intoxicate him. Draco wouldn’t change it for the world.

** fin **


End file.
